In Love and War
by PureWaterLily
Summary: Sasuke, future king to a rising kingdom, traveled in Athens to gain the tutelage of a prominent political figure and military strategist... not to be hopelessly enamored with a potter's slave. SasuIta. AU.
1. Chapter 1

In Love and War

* * *

><p>AN: Plot with porn, or porn with plot? Or maybe neither. Also, any historical inaccuracies, I excuse with a creative license.

* * *

><p>On the table was a bag of 600 drachmae, a respectable payment for a few words of wisdom.<p>

Upon hearing the heavy weight of silver, the elder did not know whether that made the wine against his lips more honeyed or bitter, just as he did not know whether to be intrigued by the upfront manner, or disgusted by it. He had always scorned superfluous etiquette, the pretentiousness of many social conducts, but a man must be given the courtesy to savor his meal and conversation, not be abruptly interrupted with the dirty dealings of money.

And so, he calmly set down his goblet and tossed the bag to its owner.

"Ambition is very common in many youths, as are rashness and impatience. You do not distinguish yourself amongst them, and for that, I have no interest."

The rejection caught Sasuke by surprise, after considering the elder's financial position.

As if catching onto his thinking, the elder scorned, "You believe monetary generosity can sway my decision, but all you have accomplished is offend the one you bequest your favor and betray your naivety. Your wealth will have much more use on a common whore."

And with that, Danzou laced together his fingers, finished with their conversation.

Left seething, Sasuke seized the bag and made his abrupt exit.

He did not travel six days and six nights to be denied. No matter what, he will not leave until he received his education. He particularly sought the mentorship of Danzou, founder of an influential school of philosophy. He had heard of his fame, as well as studied his manuscripts, and the elder's insights coincide well with his own.

Lost in his anger and fierce determination, he failed to notice the numerous curious gazes, nor the colliding path with another pedestrian across the agora.

They both fell, and there was the shattering of ceramic. When Sasuke came around, he saw it was but a mere artisan or slave, bent and haggardly, hideous of face and skin, hands filthy of soot and soil. His robes appeared more ancient than his ruinous age, and he carried an odor foul enough to be outlawed.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disdain, wondering how a polis like Athens could bear the sight of such a creature within its walls. However, what disturbed him the most was the gleam in those eyes that set their sights on him, the expression of awe.

The peasant abruptly scrambled up, and extended a hand. He must have thought mighty high of himself, as he boldly exclaimed with enthuse, "By the strings of fate, I have met a son of the gods! Such a beauty is truly unforgettable. Come, you are not of here. Please stranger, I beseech you to tell me your name and destination, if I may aid you on your journey."

Unamused, Sasuke ignored the hand and helped himself. Unfortunately, the hideous peasant seemed to be enthralled by him, an obstacle in his path, as he asked, "Your traveler's cloak is still fresh of the road. Could it be you are in need of housing? My abode is humble, but the fruit is sweet, the brew splendid, and I can assure you shall live with Dionysus as your company."

"No."

That did not discourage the peasant of his approach, eyes lecherous and fingers playful. "O, be assured there is no charge-"

Sasuke coldly slapped the hand away before it could grope him, and has to grit through his teeth, "I already found residence."

"May your host be blessed to have what handsome company, then! Is there a name for this fellow, for I do have quite the extensive hearsay and can serve an excellent guide."

"That will not be necessary-" However, just as Sasuke was about to depart and escape this pestering peasant once and for all, he discovered something amiss. He instantly looked around the busy streets, through the footsteps and pottery fragments.

"Ah, is something of the matt-" Sasuke pushed the peasant aside, and was struck to discover his bag of coins gone. He peered into the moving crowd, but they gave little indications, moving to and fro.

"My bag," he demanded the peasant, grabbing him by the robe. "Where is my bag."

The peasant only smiled with a drunkard's giddy, gaze fixated on Sasuke's face. "Oh dear, oh dear, let us hope it is not of too much value-"

Sasuke released him, lost in confusion. Then, he realized how he had been played for an utter fool. Of course. It was the most classic trick in the book, a thief and his accomplice, and the distraction indeed executed well. Immediately, he unsheathed his sword, and to the peasant, said coldly, "Return my bag."

The sight of the blade sent gasps within the crowd, and attracted the attention of many men, including the officials who pushed into the audience and demanded an explanation.

"I have just been robbed of 600 drachmae!"

"How unfortunate! But I am afraid the direction of your sword is misguided. _I _do not have it. Search my person if you wish."

Sasuke had to cringe at the thought. "Not on your person, but your friend's."

"If a friend, no friend of mine."

Heads turned back and forth between the two sides, the accuser and defendant, but it was only one end that gained the support of the masses, as they began to shout, "Thief, thief!" and "the audacity of such a crime before Apollo's eyes!" with even a pebble or two pelted towards the peasant. Meanwhile, many more watched, captured by the magnificent of the youth before them, radiant, regal, with a face handsome as the gods and a body sculpted better than the statues.

"Enough!" A strong command dictated over the quarreling and the audience's excitement, as a magistrate and two guards stepped in. With a scowl, Ibiki forced the sword in the air down to the ground with a strike of his own and said, "Violence as this is prohibited, lest you wished to be charged for murder." When Sasuke growled and resheathed his sword, the magistrate continued, "But the crime you accuse him of is grave. Speak, and I shall decide to whom you present your hearing."

By evening, the skirmish had carried over across the city, down to a building in the upper corners, where in quiet, fingers circled around an amphora. With a smile, Itachi leaned in and gave a gentle blow across the vase. He was about to wipe the edges one last time before setting it back on its shelf when there were sudden shouts and banging on the door.

"It is not me, I say! How could money grab even a lock of my attention when there stands the abundance of wealth in front of me!"

"O, for the fires of Hades, shut up!"

Itachi's palm pressed against the door, as he listened, his lips twitched in amusement. Well, it would appear quite a muss had developed.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the shadows an entire crowd, with the trampling footsteps and metal armor of guards, the thudding spear of several hoplites, the sudden whispers and gasps of the common people. There was even a woman of pedals and soot, and the light pitter-patters of two curious children.

"Deny as you wish, but compensation will be mi-"

Sasuke stopped and stood as stunned as the rest, watched as an ethereal beauty stepped outside, pale with divinity, hair in long hyacinthine curls lapped to one side, lips dipped and tender. His skin drank like ambrosia, and his eyes, deep and inpouring of the world, danced in a lost dream.

"Itachi!"

Sasuke would have winced at the crass voice, but he was a little too bewitched by each step, delicate and lingering, Itachi took to the peasant's side. "T-this is your slave?" he questioned Itachi, his mouth dry while his palms were not.

"O, no, no, no, do not involve-"

"Shut up, I do not speak to you," Sasuke cut the peasant's words short, his eyes still fixated upon the beautiful youth, from the contours of his jaw down to the neck and shoulder, the gentle drapery of light garments. "I-Itachi, is it?" Sasuke did not understand the sudden urge, the need, to be looked at by him.

However, Itachi did not, only lowered his eyelids, and to the crowd, bowed his head. "Officers, statesmen, what an honor." Then, to Sasuke, he playfully tilted his head, letting locks of his hair to cascade down. Softly, he said, "And even nobility. Those sandals and girdings... you must be weary and exhausted from such a long journey from north, and yet you wish to speak to someone as humble as I. Of what may I possibly do for you?"

"This scum robbed me of 600 drachmae, and refuses to say where his friend took it!"

"Ah, may I ask why you suspect us?"

"My suspicions only lay on him! Because of him, I fell, then he coaxed out words to distract me so my bag may be taken. I want him brought to justice. A lash for every coin stolen is enough to loosen his lip, would you not agree?"

"Let us say you receive not a word, and whether you see your wealth again is left to the whim of the fates. Would 600 lashes alone be enough to satiate your feelings of injustice?"

"What!" the ugly creature exclaimed in horror, as he grabbed Itachi's arm in desperation. "No, no, please not that, how could you think of such, please I'd rather be in ruin than-"

"We will see," Sasuke answered, his smirk a mirror to Itachi's cryptic smile. How this beauty came to be burdened by a hideousness slave is beyond him, but if all went well, both he and the streets would be forever purged of that perverted filth.

"Does everyone find these terms suitable?" When the crowd murmured their concurrence, Itachi smiled and inclined his head, "Well, then... lay upon me 600 lashes, or however many is enough quench this young man's anger. I have not the power to attest for my master's innocence, but at least I may bear his punishment."

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he stood in shock, speechless, as Itachi glanced right past him and let himself be led away by the guards, their movements quick and fleeting. Meanwhile, the hideous little peasant was on his knees, shouting, "O, no, no, if you want money, take mine, fine me, I can work for more, but please show mercy to my Itachi. He is fragile and sickly. He will die under such harsh conditions..."

"If he does die, the court will compensate the loss of your property," Ibiki scoffed, trudging off behind the last of the crowd, "Just be thankful your slave was able to coax out such agreeable terms for you."

"No, I would rather die than lose him, please o' kind, noble soul, the beautiful and good, please take mercy-"

Sasuke shook off the grip on him, and ran.

By the time he arrived, the number of spectators seemed to have tripled, all crowded around the crux a major intersection west of the agora, and a mere fifty meters of where the crime took place. On the stage, Itachi had already knelt down, unhooking the edge of his robe and letting the garment fall down to his hips, baring his shoulder and back.

"... do you know whose slave is this?"

"... how could he have escaped my eyes?"

"... does he belong to someone of Athens?"

The questions circulated, but answers were scarce.

"... I believe I do recognize..."

"... the master is that old potter..."

"... what a crafty man! To hide him from the public..."

When the first lash fell, Itachi winced, but kept his silence and closed his eyes. By the second lash, there was already blood.

Sasuke had barely managed through to the front of the crowd when he yelled, "Wait!"

But he was not heard, and the third lash came down. The sight was horrifying, as if watching the destruction of a sculpture or the smashing of a vase. "No, hold, wait..." The way the skin fell to lacerations, the exposed and wounded.

When the whip rose for the forth time, Sasuke had enough. His sword flew in the air like a javelin, and it landed upright on the stage, the whip caught and entangled by around the handle.

"By Hades, what part of WAIT is incomprehensible!" he cursed, leaping onto the stage and pushing aside the officers and troops and magistrates. "No more, you hear!" he screamed, letting the glint of his blade deal the threat, as he yanked and sliced the whip off it.

"Your anger is far from appeased," Itachi stated in a curious innocence, as Sasuke furiously draped his garments over his back again, covering them from hundreds of lustful gazes.

"With the burning wrath of Ares within me now, all the blood in the city will drain into the sewers before a single coin is compensated. No, justice will be served when I regain my 600 drachmae, but your punishment ends here."

"Is that so. May I be graced with the name of he who spares a lowly slave such generosity and grace, so that it may be permanently brandished into my memory."

Something in Sasuke's stomach fluttered, as he licked his lips and said, "Sasuke. Of Uchiha."

"Sasuke..." Itachi mused, trailing fingers through his hair, as a smile appeared on his lips once more. "Then Sasuke, there is little I can do for you but 596 drachmae."

"What?"

Itachi kept his gaze lost somewhere on the floor. "One hundred and thirty eight degrees from my left, half a plethron away stands a man besides two hoplites on his right. Strapped to his right belt side is a heavy bag jingling with 596 drachmae. The other four, I believe, has been spent on his new pair of ill-broken shoes."

By the time Sasuke could validate those claims, his bag seized back from the real thief, Itachi had already vanished into the crowds.

And when he counted, there was indeed exactly 596 drachmae.


	2. Chapter 2

"Itachi! My precious Itachi." The potter greeted the return of his slave with passionate kisses. "O, thank the gods you are saved. To chase the wind but lose the harvest, the thought is enough to mat my own noose. Go! Go inside, we shall expose you no more!" he said, shooing his slave inside with much vigor.

Itachi merely smiled, as he questioned, "You came bearing no load. What became of the psykter?"

"Taken to serve the maiden queen, I'm afraid. But I worry not. Jiraiya and I have history, and he will think little of a delay."

"Shall I prepare quickly, then? I can finish a second before nightfall."

"No, no, you will undress and let me examine your wounds. Lie down, while I find wine. We will pray for your health."

"And I to yours. You are not yourself, master. What happened today, to cause all this?"

The potter nearly dropped his pitcher, as he rethought of the magnificent youth, the image of him shining anew, the horrors of the trial all but forgotten. "I fell on the tip of Ero's arrow, that is what."

"Your accuser?"

"Indeed."

"Ah, his voice marks strength. If I may, master, what does he look like?"

"Why, never a figure more beautiful, a symmetry flawless, divinely proportioned, with unblemished skin and eyes dauntless and fierce with command. When I saw him, it was as if a bolt from Olympus ripped through my soul, a wave through my heart, a wind against my bones, as with all others who became blinded by such brilliance. Hair burnt black like the feathers of a raven, features sharp and refined like a blade. He is indeed a cynosure of the eyes, so handsome and not unlike a reflection of you."

"Is he now," Itachi encouraged.

"Remarkably so, and yet, different. You are a lovechild drifted from the sea, a necklace of pearls around your neck. But he, he with a chlamys cloak around his shoulders, girdle of gold, has just descended from the sky by wings of an eagle..."

Itachi listened attentively as he lied down. Amidst the folds of his garment, he carefully folded his arms in front, his weight on his elbows. The contours of his shoulders dip, and his hair pool to the bed. He felt his master's knotted fingers to run through his bare back, the cool dabs of wine across the wrecks in his skin.

"... how he sends me torrid with heat, and yet, no luck has blessed me with a lone name," concluded the potter with a cry of agony, as he shook his head miserably in his dejection. "A loss before a beginning."

His wounds cleansed, Itachi rested in an incline. With lowered lids, he reached for his master's hands and murmured, "I cannot have my master ailed with grief. I have the name of which you seek."

The potter nearly jumped in shock. "Do you!"

A smile. "Sasuke," he spoke the name tenderly. "His name is Sasuke."

With a great leap of joy, the potter seized his slave and showered him with kisses of delight. "Sasuke! My Itachi, my clever, sly Itachi, you withdrew from his lips his name. And such a beautiful name it is!"

"Yes, the most beautiful," Itachi whispered, before his fingers traced down the folds in his master's robe, and said, "And he has made you overcome with fervor. Would you like to use me to douse your passions."

He needed not say any more, as the potter continued to send kisses across his body. "Sasuke... with this name, I will see him once more!"

While Itachi gave a chuckle, a milion away, Sasuke felt the sudden chills crawl up his spine, enough to make his foot halt before the gateway.

However, upon hearing a fierce snort and distressed cry, he overcame whatever hideous tremble coursed through him.

"Calm! Please!" The voice was drowned by more struggles and stomping.

"Chidori. Yield."

Instantly, the horse became pacified, and the troubled metic whipped around. She had a notable face, with eyes lucid of thought, but her blood was foreign, her uncommon hair sheared by her shoulders. Regardless, there was something of a charm within her, as she greeted his presence with delight.

"Sasuke! You're back!"

"What are you doing in the courtyards, Sakura?" he questioned as he stroked his glorious stallion.

"Attending this blasted beast, that is what!" she exclaimed, both hands at her hips. "He became too loud and restless for everyone's bearings. I thought filling his stomach would silence him, only to find myself subjected to violence!"

"This is not your place. What became of the men?"

"All the slaves have been sent to prepare for the dinner tonight. There will be significant guests, you included, of course... Speaking of which, how be your trip? Did you find the master you seek? Shall we have one more seat?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "He... still requires further persuasion."

"Oho, did a certain someone just get _rejected_?" came a haughty voice by the entryway.

Leaning against a pillar was a handsome, energetic youth of fair hair, playful eyes, skin tanned by the sun. He had a health full of vigor and mentality, his muscles lean, and body still glistened in sweat from his matches at the palaestra.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Is that how you greet an old comrade?" Naruto laughed, his arms wide. "My brother, come here, give me a kiss."

Before Sasuke had any say, Naruto had already grappled him in one arm and gave a smack on each cheek.

"As soon as I heard your name this afternoon, I knew I must snatch the winged soles of Hermes and see for myself. What brings you to Athens?"

"A kingdom."

"Always so serious," Naruto exhaled his drama, his arm lapped across his friend's shoulders. "Let me guess. War is upon us, and knowing your ambitions, you seek the prophet of Apollo, the sword of Peleus, the ashes of Achillies so that the grief of a wronged nation would rise again, rid of the savages, burn the evil-doers, and set off a conquest of the earth and seas!" He completed his theatrical dialogue by seizing the sun within a fist, high in the air.

"Or just a mentor," Sasuke said calmly, refraining from revealing too much of his exasperation, nor his smile.

"That all?"

"All conquests begin with a mentor."

"I assume you do not mean Kakashi hit the dirt."

"I wish. His way of 'teaching' is to indulge in comedies and frolic with poets cities away. I have long forlorn all hopes of anything but self education in my homeland."

"Agreeable enough. So which mentor is this who gave you a shoe over a pen?"

With a brush of his shoulder, Sasuke gritted, "None of your concern. He will nonetheless be persuaded to my side."

"Mentors, like maidens, are difficult to match. If the nail does not fit the hole, driving it through will only splinter your assets. Worry not too much, for learning comes not from one source," Naruto laughed heartily, patting the back of his incensed companion. "Instead, let us take this opportunity to enjoy each other's company. Eat, drink, be tickled by dancers of the flute, the beauties of Athens... though I here am quite well situated on this one." He jabbed Sasuke in the ribs with his elbow, winking at Sakura.

Sakura looked to the skies in exasperation. "I have a fire which awaits my call, and no ears for the concerns of little boys." Before she made her exit, she gave the horse one last glare. Then, with her head high, and a swing of her hips, she left for the indoors.

"Your tastes are as incomprehensible as always," Sasuke mumbled as soon as Sakura was out of range.

"Barbarian throughout, but Athena within, and always a contradiction," Naruto said. Dazed was his expression, before he snapped back up and asked, "Any lovely nymphs along your way?"

Sasuke already had words at the tip of his tongue, before he abruptly stopped himself, horrified of what he was to say. None of this escaped Naruto, who, caught by both surprise and delight, instantly pushed for an answer.

"Impossible! By the twist of fate, you have!"

"Of no consequence," Sasuke ended briskly.

However, Naruto was not discouraged in the slightest. "Who? I must know."

"I have other matters of greater importance-"

"Importance! Sasuke, there are only two things of great importance, of love and of war, and the two are far from exclusive. Thousands before us have killed for the sake of a lone woman!"

As Sasuke thought of that face, the elegance of each step, the fall of garments, he could understand too well of the sentiment, to massacre any entire country, evoke a war for that one treasure. But, "It is not what you think."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, pushing aside these simmering emotions will only drive your mind mad. Take action! What do you have to worry? With your face and wealth, even the most untouchable of women can be made your wife in a wink. Come, tell me before the curiosity within me bursts."

"I have no need of a wife this early," Sasuke avoided the topic.

"Eh, a simple frolic then? Do not tell me you already found my replacement."

"If I could only."

"You dog! You spent a few obols without me!"

Sasuke felt the blood in his veins pulse with impatience. "I have no interest in filthy whores."

"Then who!"

"I told you, someone of no consequence." Sasuke was to turn his heel and leave Naruto in his befuddlement, when the other gave a sudden cry of realization.

"Ha! By seas almighty, the unconquerable Sasuke has fallen to the charm of a slave!" Naruto laughed, seizing hold of his stomach. "You accuse me of low tastes and gluttony, but you indulge just the same! This is far too good for my well being."

Naruto dodged the sharp jab aimed at his gut, and continued, "O, your little shame now spilled, why not tell me whose slave, so I may help you secure a bargain."

Sasuke flared with the blood of anger and embarrassment. "I have no need of slaves! I go measures to _rid _of them!"

"O come now! If not a slave, then what is left! If you tell me metic, I kid you not I will never let you hear the end! Sasuke, do you hear...!" Naruto called, but his friend had already stomped off into the distance. Not that it would make Naruto let this go. Ever.

Even after the night arrived, the women retired, and the drinks and festivities began, Naruto still had not relented in the slightest. Sasuke rubbed his temple in annoyance and ignored the array of questions thrown his way. Instead, he occupied his mouth with wine, and his eyes with the sway of the aulos dancers.

"So what are you youths contesting over here?" came a raucous intrusion from the last person Sasuke wanted involve.

"Sasuke keeps secrets from _me_ - his fellow comrade, life comrade, and brother - of his new earthly interest!" Naruto exclaimed in a booming voice to Jiraiya, and the eyes of nearly every guest instantly turned towards Sasuke's direction.

"Naruto..." Sasuke hissed a warning, an enraged vein bulging from the hand holding his wine.

"Oho!" The enthuse gleam in the eyes of Jiraiya left Sasuke in a helpless cringe. "Will you elaborate?"

"He is in love with a prostitute!" And of course, interest sparked the air, ears leaned inwards, eyes keen.

The wine slammed down. "I told you he is not a _whore_!" Sasuke shouted. He froze, realized his mistake, and buried his face deeply into his palm when the entire andron exploded in laughter and cries.

"Is this really the so-called unconquerable Sasuke?"

"Unconquerable, you say! He be brought down by Eros within a day!"

"Is your homeland that deprived of beauties?"

"What humorous news!"

"But who may is this person be?"

"I am curious as well."

"Do tell!"

Before Naruto may open his mouth, Sasuke forcibly clamped his hand over it shut. "You have done enough damage."

The crowd was left in complaint and dissatisfaction, before a figure in the shadows raised his wine and the people quickly hushed.

"Really now Sasuke, to set sight on beauty is not a shame but a blessing," murmured a political leader, his eyes direct and near phosphorescent in the dark. "Only those in fear of competition or thievery hide their targets. But the mighty announce their kills." The last word came in a soft hiss, as Orochimaru laced his fingers, his lips stretched in a wide, smooth grin, his gaze never once leaving Sasuke's face.

"Well said, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya laughed. "Declare your passions to the world, I say, and fight for them with your heart. There is nothing more lame than actions off the stage, and nothing more despicable than cowardice."

The night refused to pass otherwise, so Sasuke sighed his exasperation and gave into fool's intrepidity. "If senselessness be the entertainment of this night, then be it. Residing in kerameikos is a slave appealing enough of face. That is all. Whatever else is nonsense of Naruto's imagination."

"Spare me, Sasuke, I know you! You do not randomly-"

Sasuke lowered his eyelids and kept his hand sealed on the mouth of his friend.

After some thought, Orochimaru drew attention back to him and said, "If this face is enough to remain in your memories, Sasuke, perhaps you should indulge yourself to the real thing. Properly enjoy your stay in Athens."

"What are you suggesting?" Sasuke questioned.

"If your target is a slave, then buy him off his master for a night or two."

Sasuke scoffed. "And trouble myself for something so marginal? I did not come here for distractions."

"And yet, you are already distracted, your mind lost to lustful thoughts this entire night," Orochimaru chuckled, watching Sasuke tense, knowing he struck the right chords. The grin of the political leader stretched wider, as he brought the wine to his lips. "Young one, desire arouses fastest from the unobtainable. The more you deny yourself, the more you yearn, and the more maddened your thoughts become. But once you have a taste, then the appeal is lost. Very quickly you will lose interest, and he will occupy your mind no more... and that is what you want, is it not?"

Though Sasuke would not admit it, there was something very agreeable about Orochimaru's words.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi parted his lips for air, his eyes looking up at him, clear as water.

His skin would be delicious to drink, Sasuke thought, white as alabaster, fluid as mercury. The moan that escaped played like a symphony of the muses, as he pushed Itachi deeper and deeper into the bedding. His grip caused bruises, but it seemed his hold was still not quite tight enough. As if he had not touched him enough.

"Sa..." came the weak gasp, "...suke..." Itachi's lip trembled, and his gaze finally left him, his body curled into the folds of the coverlets.

If nothing else, Sasuke wished Itachi would look at him a little longer.

Just a little longer.

By dawn, Sasuke stared into the rising horizon, Naruto's form sprawled against his. Finally with an uncharacteristic groan, he ran his fingers through his hair, and knew it was time he finally went back to the blasted potter's place. Not a hetaera for pleasure, nor a pallaka for need, nor a gynaeke for children. He is driven mad by dreams of a cheap slave, and the thought is so laughable he cannot even rise the air for a single chuckle.

"Oho, you have done it! Tis a beauty!" the potter praised, holding the new psykter to the morning sunlight.

"I made no mistakes?"

"Mistakes? You? No, never!" the potter laughed, as he laced his worn buskins and prepared for his trip, saddling the pot on his back.

"You are delighted," Itachi commented with a smile.

"Why Euphrosyne will tickle me through and through! I tell you, Itachi, if there is any man knowledgeable of other men, it will be Jiraiya. And he owes me a drink, ha!" With that, he set off in a dash of giddy, the clatter of his steps lost in the distance.

Itachi chuckled, and readied for his routine duties. He had not expected to hear a set of curious footsteps approach the door a while later, halted still outside. His hand lowered the rag back into the water basin, waiting. But the footsteps walked past, only to circle again back sometime later midday.

By the third circle, Itachi smiled. There is finally a knock. Cautiously, he stepped before the door in silence, and listened to the uneasy rebalancing of weight, an exhale of impatience. There is a second, louder knock.

Itachi pursed his lips and contemplated what to do, and decided his best course of action would be nothing. That is, until his guest began a pound that would surely be heard throughout the entire residence, and disturb all neighbors.

"About time, listen you-!"

Sasuke stopped himself and cursed when he saw who answered. Itachi remained careful to not step beyond the door, and bowed his head courteously.

"Sasuke, of Uchiha," Itachi murmured, a benign smile upon his lips. "May I ask what troubles you for a second trip here?" Or fourth.

"I-" After a pause, Sasuke reconsidered his choice of words, and said, "I need to speak to your... master." The last word elicits an unpleasant shudder down his spine.

"My master is away."

Sasuke snorted. "By that, do you mean away in hiding?"

"From what is there hide?" Itachi entertained him, tilting his head.

"His debt!"

"Debt?"

"I do believe," Sasuke said, leaning against the door to prevent it from closing, "that I am still short _four drachmae_." And with that, he pushed the door open and invited himself inside.

Itachi closed his eyes. He was not a guardian nor gatekeeper, his hands held no strength to stop Sasuke from entering if he wished. "Look as you want, but my master is not here."

Sasuke examined the variety of pottery, the workshops of clays and brushes. Although he had never appreciated pottery before in the past, he could still tell the craftsmanship were of notable higher quality, in their symmetry, detail, and gleam. Still, potters were potters, and they lived day to day, meal to meal. The rest of the residence was bare, clean but poor. His eyes darted to Itachi, worthy to be in the bedchamber of a king, and grew suspicious.

Settling down in a chair, he commanded, "Then I shall wait for his return. Serve me, slave."

His presence was fierce and imposing, but when Sasuke peeked an eye, he saw Itachi was not outraged. Then again, neither was the slave intimidated, nor made quick use of his feet.

Instead, Itachi simply shut the door. Each of his movements was smooth, a light tread when he passed by. His gaze subtly shifting in his direction, before there was a hidden smile, and he knelt down. Sasuke watched his fingers glide through a set of stored pottery until they stopped at an amphora.

Itachi poured for his guest a cup of water with wine. "Pardon its quality. But as you can see, we have little to offer."

Sasuke didn't touch the drink. "Your master caused me trouble. I care not what wealth he possesses."

"If I may," Itachi said, keeping his eyes lowered, "is it not better to seek compensation from the offender than the bystander?"

"Hm, even stripped bare, the thief had not another obol left. And I have little need for shoes."

"And so, you turn to us."

"Had your master not been there, none of this would have happened. He is responsible."

Itachi smiled courteously. "Yes, you are right. But then again, had the sun not blinded your eyes, had the crowd not been so full, had the knot not been so loose..."

"What do you insinuate, slave?"

"Nothing said, of course."

Sasuke seized hold of Itachi's arm, and pulled him down. "You think yourself clever?"

Itachi lowered his eyelids. "I am not to think myself as anything. You give me the contemplations of a philosopher."

Sasuke misjudged. It appeared this slave wasn't as yielding and obedient as his appearance deceived, slow in movement but quick in tongue. How he wanted to give a kiss to the mouth, silence him with lips upon lips, push Itachi into the round and rip away his garments.

"No, I give you the trivialities of a slave. Now, serve me, before I serve you lashes!" He shoved Itachi away, with enough force that Itachi momentarily stumbled and his eyes dilated in anticipation of violence. But Sasuke did not move from his chair, and Itachi's hand quickly found the edge of the potter's wheel. With no more words, Itachi let his hair obscure his face, and removed himself from sight.

As he watched him go, Sasuke inwardly sighed to himself, well aware he acted in a manner to make his tyrannous father proud. He would not put it pass Itachi swear his name and knock the floor for favors below. But then again, when did Sasuke fear anything, let alone the hatred of a mere slave.

Across the city, a second table was drawn, as a maid slave brought in an ewer of water, bread and fruit. The carver served meats, and cups of wine were generously abound.

"Oho, why he is right below your nose," Jiraiya laughed, as fanciful women caressed his chest, their fair arms hung around his neck.

"You don't say!"

"Sasuke resides directly with my beloved eromenos within these walls."

"You jest!"

"Now, give me reason to."

The potter jumped to his toes. "Why, I cannot find one! Dear Jiraiya, you must do me the favor!"

"Yes, yes, stay to your heart's content." Jiraiya gave a languid wave, before he leaned aside of his recline and spoke solemnly, "But I would brace yourself for disappointment, my friend. He is the heir apparent of Uchiha, and not the most forgiving of men. You will need a favor from the gods to persuade for even a moment of his time."

"A moment, a glance, a drop of rain or brush of wind, I'll take it! I shall wait here for his return!"

Near nightfall,

"It has been a day, where is that potter!" Sasuke fumed from his seat, his body long since rigid and numb.

"Patience," Itachi murmured, a pleasant smile upon his lips, as he refilled his wine yet again.

Sasuke slammed the cup down. In the time of his wait, he could have raped this slave thrice, bound him to the temple of Athena, fetched his horse and shipped him back to his kingdom.

But nay, instead, he set foot on the noble path, ate stale bread and gorged on dirty wine, all while enduring the temptation in its face. He lost count the times his mind played tricks, the times Itachi crawled to his lap, pressed his inner thighs against his burning loins, kissed down his neck with soft lips. Or he himself snapped and rammed the slave into pottery and violated him amidst the shattered ceramic.

The very least, he could blame his flush of his cheeks to the wine.

"Where is that blasted potter!" he demanded again.

To his frustration, an unravished Itachi leaned in teasingly, curls of hair fallen in waves, and spoke to him, "Perhaps you should try the morning."

"Ah, your will still stands like iron," Jiraiya sighed, as he tossed the potter a cloak. "It is late. Why not try another day."

"Passion provides all the light and warmth of day! I move not!"

Sasuke had won battles on less time. After _this _torturously long, he shall not relent until Itachi was brought to his bed as compensation. He shall not move. He will not, not, NOT!

"Unhaand me peasan..." Itachi ignored the slurs, and gently wrapped a blanket around the youth.

"Please guide him a safe return," he told the delivery boy, paying him an obol.

Deidara bit the coin, and upon deciding it was fair, hooked the drunk over his shoulders. "This ain't an easy job you handed me, and this late. You owe me, ya?"

Itachi brushed his fingers down the side of Sasuke's face, and gave a saddened smile.

"Yes, thank you."


	4. Sparknotes

**The Handy Dandy SparkNotes Page**

Click the chapter prev. for chapter 3.

Haha, sorry guys, no footnotes are a pet peeve. It encourages scrolling. I really don't want readers to be interrupted in the middle of the story to read a footnote. I also don't want to accidentally expose you to spoilers. I don't want you to read them before the chapter is over, and you know what, I don't want you to read them at all. It's more fun when readers "get it" on their own.

Once again, I love ambivalent/ambiguous meanings within words, I love puns and references. What really makes me smile is when readers discuss and come up with their own interpretations. That said, the explanations aren't translations nor cover all that's there; they only explain "Ancient Greek culture" yadayada.

Now, without further ado:

**What You Thought It Meant**

Agora: central gathering place, marketplace, location for events and political discourse.  
>Amphora: type of vase, usually with long neck and two handles.<br>Andron: place for entertaining guests, holding parties. Reserved for men, though hired female entertainers are the exception.  
>Aulos: wind instrument.<br>*Buskin: type of sandal with lace in the front and hide at the side.  
>Dionysus: god of wine, merriment, ecstasy, <em>the<em> guy want at your party.  
>Drachma(e): ancient Greek coins, lit. "a handful" [of obols].<br>*Eromenos: the youth taken under the wing of an elder mentor, usually also serving as the passive sexual partner.  
>*Euphrosyne: one of the three Graces.<br>Hoplites: city soldiers, usually spearmen.  
>Kerameikos: western part of Athens, an artisans corner, near to the center of most action.<br>Magistrate: elected officials for public control and administration. Probably not paid enough.  
>Metic: immigrants or former slaves, inferior to citizens. Usually barbarians.<br>Milion: 1479 meters.  
>Obols: 6 makes a drachma.<br>Palaestra: outdoor, public gymnasium. Where to look for the hot guys wrestling.  
>Plethron: approx. 100 feet.<br>Psykter: pot used as wine cooler.

**What You Thought They Said**

**Chapter 1:**

Danzou. "monetary generosity can sway my decision … much more use on a common whore.": (He cannot be bought.) Athenians are of a democracy. They believe a man's beliefs, rights, political power, knowledge, reputation, etc. are all priceless. A man who trades these for wealth is a sell-out. Likewise, the man who offers money is implying the offered person is a sell-out. Sasuke, being from a different background, was only being practical, and committed a faux-pas without knowing. In proper etiquette, Danzou should be given time to measure Sasuke's skills and intelligence. Then, only after he accepts Sasuke do they negotiate monetary compensation (thus, wealth will have no weight in the decision).

Crowd. "audacity … before Apollo's eyes!": (How dare you commit a crime in broad daylight.) Apollo embodies justice, fairness, and the rights of customs and law. Crimes committed in the day time, when he takes rule, are thought to be especially offensive, because it is pretty much a big _screw you_, stealing while you know Apollo is watching.

Itachi. "600 lashes alone … satiate your feelings of injustice?" Ancient Greek belief that a man's indignation and anger is proportional to the extent he is wronged. Thus, when a man is no longer angry, then the wrong has been fully compensated.

Itachi. "not the power … bear his punishment." Citizens of Athens may not be dealt corporal punishments, which is considered violence and unethical. However, slaves may be physically punished. If they die in the process, the master can 'sue' and demand payment for the loss of his property from the government. Likewise, a slave may act as substitute of his master, if the prosecutor and jury permit. Using these rules and Sasuke's faulty presumption against him, Itachi frees the potter from financial damage.

**Chapter 2:**

Potter. "taken to serve the maiden queen...": Persephone, known as "the maiden" and the queen of the underworld. In other words, fancy way to say the pot's dead [smashed].

Potter. "figure more beautiful … refined like a blade.": Long, windy description that says Sasuke is in the favor of Zeus, Poisidon, Aeolus, and Apollo, overall encompassing an ideal male figure. The raven speaks of the raven charred by the flames of the sun, meaning Sasuke has had contact with the gods.

Potter. "lovechild drifted from the sea, a necklace of pearls around your neck.": Children drifted from sea are abandoned children. Pearls are a natural beauty and wealth, a jewel that even the poor may acquire from the sea with the right luck. Aphrodite is the goddess of love who came to shore from the seas, the emerging pearl of a shell. Children of Aphrodite are prostitutes, who were taxed by cities to build temples for Aphrodite. Sea ports were a prominent place where kidnapped children were sold into brothels. And a pearl necklace... you can figure that double meaning on your own.

Potter. "chlamys cloak ... wings of an eagle.": Literally, describing military attire. But the cloak, girdle, and wings attribute to Hermes, saying they were borrowed from the messenger god to reach earth from heaven.

Naruto. "War is upon us … the earth and seas!" Long speech on massacres and revenge and fallen heroes.

Naruto. "Mentors, like maidens, are difficult to match … splinter your assets.": (If it doesn't work out, don't force it.) Doubles as an old dirty joke.

Sasuke. "Your tastes are as incomprehensible as always." Sasuke mocks Naruto for being in love with Sakura, a metic woman and an inferior good. While metics were not given the same rights as citizens, they still can hold considerable wealth and power depending on their standing, so this implies that Naruto must be of a wealthy, high social class to make his choice strange.

Naruto. "Thousands before us have killed for the sake of a lone woman!" Helen.

**Chapter 3:**

–. "Not a hetaera for pleasure, nor a pallaka for need, nor a gynaeke for children...": [Demosthenes] A courtesan for entertainment, a mistress for sex, a wife for kids and managing the house. Used as a representation of the increasing social hierarchy and difficulty to get: a hetaera is skilled, educated and sophisticated; a pallaka held the key to master's bedchambers and secrets; a gynaeke is absolutely taken by the husband and untouchable to others.

Sasuke. "...wait until he comes back. Serve me, slave.": Legally speaking, Sasuke is trespassing. _Even_ _if_ Itachi granted him permission to come inside, Sasuke would still be trespassing (a home without a master is the same as an empty home). But screw the rules, he has money, and power.

Itachi. "Nothing said, of course.": Itachi is giving both a mathematician's answer and negative argumentation. Sasuke asks what Itachi _insinuates_. Itachi answers _what is not said_. Insinuate, by definition, is what is hinted and left unsaid. So Itachi just gave Sasuke a dictionary definition. Also, what is _not_ said, can constitute anything. Negative argumentation is mindfuckery, and a clever way to answer without answering.

Itachi. "You give me contemplations of a philosopher.": Philosophers spent time debating the beautiful, just, virtuous, intelligent, etc. "You think yourself clever?" Itachi purposely misinterprets as "Why don't you spend time deeply thinking about your own intelligence, and tell me what conclusions you reach," of which he then denies, "Oh no, slaves don't introspect, you mistaken me for a philosopher." In reality, they both know Sasuke really meant, "stop out-talking me, you pompous asshole."

-. "... swear his name and knock the floor for favors below.": If you hate someone, knock on the floor, summon Hades (who lives below), and have him remove your problem.

* * *

><p>**if there is still anything unclear, drop me a message, and I'll add to it.**<p> 


End file.
